One Last Glance
by mezopotamio
Summary: Harry sacrifices his heart for his best friend in the world. Read and review!


One Last Glance  
  
By : *minerva*   
  
AN : Hi! This is my very first attempt of making a fanfic. Please review, but don't be too hard on me. I just hope you'll enjoy reading this! =) If you have any further suggestion or question, feel free to mail me at small.hands.maesy@angelfire.com Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer : all characters belong to J.K Rowling, only the plot belongs to me.  
  
Harry tried his best to tame his raven hair, but as usual, it seemed to have a mind of its own. He let out a desperate sigh. Ron Weasley, one of his best friends in the whole wizarding world, laughed at his useless attempt. "It's OK, Harry," he said. "At least you're not having a Quidditch match in your stomach." Ron looked as nervous as he never been before. Biting his lips, fiddling with his tie, and smoothing his suit repeatedly.  
  
They were both standing in front of the altar set up in the Weasley's backyard. A wizard priest was standing in front of them. Today was Ron's big day. The most important day of his life, as he told Harry. This was his wedding day. And Harry was his best man.   
  
Harry knew that he should be excited for his best friend, but he just couldn't. He was, but not when he suddenly remembered whom Ron was going to be wed to.   
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione was his other best friend. Together with Ron, the three of them shared their wonder years, adventures, and the most important, the friendship of their lives. He should be happy that Ron was marrying her, above anyone else, but he couldn't.   
  
Harry's mind flew back to a few years ago, when all three of them were still at Hogwarts, having the time of their adolescence.   
  
In his sixth year, Harry had gotten over his first crush, Cho Chang, It had been a silly childish crush, and he had never thought of her ever since. He had been closer to Hermione at that time. Ron had been ill of measles and had Madam Pomfrey taken care of him the hospital wing for weeks. So, naturally, Harry and Hermione spent all their time together. Walking to classes, studying in the library, doing homework, playing Exploding Snaps, relaxing at night in front of the common room's fire, everything.  
  
Harry found that spending time alone with Hermione strangely comforting, it feels like coming home. Soon they spent even more time together. Hermione introduced Harry to her favorite getaway, an oak tree by the lake. They would hang out there in a sunny day, laughing and dipping their feet into the lake. Harry taught Hermione how to ride a broom, and even a little bit of Quidditch. It turned out that Hermione was a pretty good Chaser, but the idea of being a Quidditch player made her wince. They would spent their evenings in the Quidditch field, letting go some excess energy of the day. Sometimes, when they were too energic to sleep, they would sneak out to the Astronomy Tower, glancing at the stars and talk.   
  
Then Ron came back. Harry had been happy that they were once again the Magnificent Three, but he lost his special closeness to Hermione. They never did the things they did without Ron again. Deep down, Harry realised, it was their special secret, they were not supposed to share it to anyone else, even Ron. With Ron back again, things had been merrier, but Harry couldn't shook the feeling that he misses Hermione and their special secrets. It hadn't been long for him to figure out what had happened. He fell in love with her.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling. Harry felt warm and fuzzy all over just by looking at her. Soon, he developed a habit of stealing glances towards her. Each glance made his heart skipped a bit, especially when eventually he found that their glances often met. Now, all he had to was tell her how he felt, right? Wrong!  
  
Harry had been close to Ron like a brother, enough to understand him inside out. And he had been sensitive enough to realise that Ron also fell for Hermione. In fact, he realised that Ron actually likes Hermione since their fourth year. He remembered how Ron got jealous over Krum. And it hit him hard. Ron fell for her first.  
  
One day, when they were having a glass of butterbeer at Three Broomsticks, Harry got the nerve to ask Ron a question.  
"Ron?'  
"Hmm?"  
"How much do you like Hermione?"  
Ron choked on his butterbeer. "H-h.. *cough* how *cough* do you know?"  
"It's pretty obvious, mate."  
Ron blushed, "Well, I can't say how much, but my heart soars at the sight of her. I don't know when I fell for her, Harry, maybe it has been growing through the years. But I love her, that's all I can say."  
Harry saw the love in Ron's eyes, and he understood.  
  
That night, he couldn't sleep at all. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, he gave up and climbed out of bed. Following his instinct, he climbed out of the portrait hole, ignored the Fat Lady's curious stare, and headed straight to the Astronomy Tower.   
  
He sat on his favorite spot. Hermione's favorite spot, he corrected. The thought of her made his heart warm, but then he remembered Ron. Harry scratched his hair. He loved Hermione, but Ron loved her even more. He thought of Hermione. Her figure, her witty, smart and charming personality, he laugh, and her expression when their glances met. I'll tell her tomorrow, he decided. But then, almost immediately, a small voice shouted from the back of his head. You're selfish! Think of Ron!  
  
Harry obeyed the voice. Ron. He was his best friend, he was his first friend. He was fun, nice, and was gifted with a golden heart. It was Ron that introduced him to the warmth of having a family. It was Ron that stick with him through his up and downs, except when they quarrel, of course. It was Ron that has to endure the pain of being known only as Harry's sidekick, but he never objected. He was Harry's true friend. Knowing Ron, Harry was positive he would try his best to be happy for him and Hermione if they get together, despite his own bleeding heartache. But he couldn't let Ron do that.  
  
It's time I do something for Ron, Harry decided. He's going to give up on Hermione. As he made the decision, his heart screamed in protest, but he tried his best to ignore it.   
  
Then, he heard someone coming in to the Astronomy Tower. Harry tried to hide, but he wasn't fast enough. Filch! Oh no, I'll get a detention! Harry panicked as the stranger stepped closer to him.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?"  
  
It wasn't Filch. It was Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I thought you were Filch."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same as you. Hard night, eh?"  
  
Hermione nodded and sat next to Harry. When her arm brushed his, Harry's heart tingled. Tell her now, he made up his mind. Or you will never be able to.  
  
"Herm? Do you know that Ron loves you?"  
  
Hermione stared at him, wide eyed, clearly surprised. "Well, no."  
  
"He does, he really does, believe me."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"So you would know."  
  
"Do you want us to be together?"  
  
Harry knew the message behind the question, but he merely nodded.  
  
"Look at me, Harry."  
  
Harry lifted his head, and put his eyes to hers. Her eyes were full of question, there was also hope, and a feeling of what Harry found similar to what he was feeling. But then he remembered Ron.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione broke the eye contact. She looked at her hands. "You know, I thought..." her voice trailed off. "Never mind."  
  
Harry knew what she was going to say, but he mustered every strength he could possess to fight the urge to hold her and tell her how he felt.   
  
"It's late," Harry said. "We should go back."   
  
Then they walked back in silence. Since that night, slowly things turned back to normal. Hermione didn't show any signs that Harry told her how Ron felt, but Harry felt Hermione was trying to see Ron in a different light. Harry couldn't stop stealing glances towards her, but he realised that their glances never met anymore.   
  
At the end of their last year at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione finally got together. Harry could see how happy they were, and he didn't regret making that hard decision. But he kept stealing glances, he just couldn't stop it.  
  
The sound of the wedding march played jerked Harry back to reality. Ginny the maid of honor walked first, and behind her, was Hermione.   
  
Harry's heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw her. Hermione never looked so beautiful. Her auburn hair was piled gracefully on top of her head, held by a silver tiara, with a few naughty curls framing her angelic face. Her flattering figure was wrapped in a soft, silky, and elegant white gown. Her face was shining, radiant happiness shown in her eyes. She took every breath away.  
  
Their glance met. Hermione smiled, and Harry smiled back, wishing that she was his bride. Then Hermione looked away, and smiled even brighter. Harry looked at Ron, who was staring at Hermione, smiling, looking awed, happy, honoured, and very loving. Gone was the nervous Ron, stood in his place was the mature, confident, and loving Ron. Harry couldn't believe the change.  
  
Harry stepped aside, then the ceremony began.   
  
"Hermione Granger, do you take Ronald Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Hermione's voice, even though soft as the wind, sounds clear when she answered, "I do."  
  
Harry felt his heart was attacked by the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," said Ron in a firm way, showing his readiness to love Hermione forever.  
  
The Whomping Willow made a sharp thwack! in Harry's heart.  
  
"If there is any reason that this couple should not be united as one, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
This is my chance, Harry frantically thought. This is my only chance!  
  
Ron and Hermione turned their heads towards the crowd. Hermione's glance met Harry's right away. Just when Harry was about to open his mouth, Ron looked at him, shown in his face the perfection of happiness. Seeing the expression on Ron's face, Harry felt like a thunder just hit him at that moment. What am I thinking? Harry gave Ron a reassuring smile. Ron smiled back, and turned back to the priest. Hermione's eyes didn't leave Harry's right away. Harry stared back, his hands turned into fists to hold back his feeling. I'm doing the right thing, he kept telling himself. Hermione turned her head.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
As the crowd clapped, Ron kissed Hermione in the most passionate way Harry could imagine.   
  
Harry stole one last glance towards Hermione, then felt a single tear trickling down his cheek.   
  
  



End file.
